


Spiritual Talk

by Amber2002161



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, M/M, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161
Summary: Yusei has a nightmare about Zero Reverse and his father. Can his friend put his fears aside? One-Shot. Rated T for slight shipping and weirdness. This was a gift to XenoEmblem4TW, who gave me several ideas.
Relationships: treasonshipping
Kudos: 2





	Spiritual Talk

A/N: I got this random idea to make Kalin Kessler a Psychic Duelist after reading Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. On top of being able to make damage from cards real, he can also speak to the souls of the deceased. This inspired by the fact that in an episode during the 'Crashtown Arc', he calls himself a Death God.

It was in the middle of the night in Neo Domino City, as well as close to Halloween. Yusei Fudo had invited his close friend Kalin Kessler over to his new apartment (curtesy of the Neo Domino City Police Department) to celebrate the holidays.

However, for some strange reason, Yusei was having difficulty sleeping. He tossed and turned in his bed mumbling to himself. His mind flashed back to a certain incident that occurred over 20 years ago.

"This project is too risky! We must cancel it at once!" yelled a man with a hairstyle very similar to that of Yusei's.

"I refuse! We've come too far to quit now, Dr. Fudo! The power that we can gather using the Ener-D reactor will be unlimited!" argued a burly, blonde-haired man.

"Why can't you listen to reason, Roman?" asked Dr. Fudo. "Its rotation is too unstable! If there is any sort of accident, countless lives could be lost!"

"I'm sorry to say, Dr. Fudo, but the City has rejected your proposal. The City has voted to continue work on the Ener-D research. In addition, you are removed as head of the project and my brother will take over your position," stated Roman's younger brother Rex Goodwin coldly.

Dr. Fudo had a look of terror on his face as he was escorted from the lab. Not too long after Roman Goodwin became the head of the Ener-D project, the entire lab and surrounding area was destroyed in blast of white light. The area would become the desolated island known as Satellite.

"Father!"cried Yusei as he jolted upright. Cold sweat dripped all over his body as he looked around in shock. Why was he having nightmares about Zero Reverse? Was it because it was close to Halloween, a time dedicated to getting scared? Yusei put his hands over his face to try to compromise the facts.

"Yusei, what's the matter with you?" asked Kalin, looking at his friend in concern.

"Kalin?! I-I'm sorry I woke you up," muttered Yusei.

"I heard you yell 'father' just now," said Kalin. "And you're sweating buckets. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"I had a vision where I saw my father and the Goodwin Brothers arguing about the Ener-D Project. My father was pleading with them to stop the project, but they refused. It ends with Zero Reverse," murmured Yusei.

"The Zero Reverse Incident…" repeated Kalin, his gold eyes narrowing. "You once told me your father was one of those who died that day."

Yusei nodded sadly but said nothing.

Kalin gave Yusei a reassuring hug. "I'm here for you, Yusei. If there's anything else you want to tell me, let me know."

"I wish I could speak to my father," said Yusei. "Tell him about all the adventures Team 5D's had. Tell him I got married and such. Tell him I became a scientist just like him…"

"You wish to speak to your father, huh?" asked Kalin. He thought long and hard about what Yusei said and suddenly, his eyes lit up. "I believe I can help you."

Yusei looked at him in confusion. "You can help me? How?"

Kalin stood up and walked to the closet to look at Yusei's clothes, leading to further confusion from the latter's face.

"What are you doing?" asked Yusei.

"Um, may I borrow your lab coat for a bit?" asked Kalin nervously. Yusei nodded, still having no idea what was going on.

Kalin put on the lab coat and adjusted it. It was slightly smaller than he would have liked it, given he was a few inches taller than Yusei. The black-haired man admitted to himself that the coat did look pretty nice on his friend.

"Thank you, Yusei. Now, onto serious business. During my stay in Satisfaction Town, I have been practicing my psychic abilities. I have also been hearing voices as well," said Kalin.

"Hearing voices? What kind of voices?" asked Yusei.

"The spirits of the dead," replied Kalin.

"Spirits of the dead?" asked Yusei. Then his expression of confusion turned to shock. "W-wait! You don't mean-?!"

"That's right. When the Crimson Dragon brought me back to life, I believe he bestowed me these powers for a reason. In addition to being a psychic like Akiza, I can also communicate with the dead. I believe if I can concentrate hard enough, I can channel your father," said Kalin.

"Channel my father?!" exclaimed Yusei.

Kalin smiled and nodded. He clapped his hands together, closed his eyes, and exhaled deeply. Afterwards, he began mumbling some sort of chant under his breath. Yusei stared at him in disbelief and sprinted up to him.

"Kalin?! Are you ok?!" asked Yusei, as he waved his hand in his friend's face. Kalin ignored his friend and continued his chant. Yusei tried to listen to what was talking about, but he could only make out bits and pieces of what he was saying. Until…

"Now, spirits! Answer my call! I summon Dr. Fudo to the Living World!" yelled Kalin. He suddenly opened his eyes, and raised his arms in the air. Yusei's gasped in shock as a bright purple light enveloped his friend.

"KALIN?! What is happening to you?!" cried Yusei.

The light faded from Kalin's body and there, standing in front of Yusei, stood a man who looked like an older version of him.

"Yusei Fudo, my son," smiled the older man.

Yusei's eyes widened and his mouth nearly dropped to the floor as he recognized the figure.

"FATHER?!"

"Yes, that is correct," said Dr. Fudo. "How have you been doing?"

"Father…," stammered Yusei, his normally serious eyes wet with tears. "How was Kalin able to channel you?"

"Your friend is a very gifted individual, no? He told me you wanted to speak to me and well, here I am. However, he also told me he is still in training, so I cannot be here for long. Please listen to what I have to say."

Yusei nodded.

"Kalin told me you wish to follow in my footsteps as a scientist, correct? My wish to you is to learn from my mistakes and never allow another incident such as Zero Reverse to ever occur again. You and your friends are talented individuals, and I cannot bear to see more innocent lives getting taken."

"I promise I won't let you or mother down, father," said Yusei. "Speaking of mother, how is she doing?"

"Your mother is doing well in the afterlife," replied Dr. Fudo. "If only she could see how strong you have become. She told me how she longs to hold you again. But enough about me, what have you been doing all these years?"

"Well, me, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Kalin, Carly, and even Officer Trudge have been working together to make sure Neo Domino City is a safe place to live. We have overthrown the corrupted Sector Security and replaced them with the Police Department," said Yusei.

"You made so many loyal friends, and put an end to Sector Security," smiled Dr. Fudo. "If only I could meet them all in person. I'm proud of you son, for accomplishing so much. You have surpassed what I was unable to do in my entire lifetime."

"I have? Thank you," said Yusei. "I also found a love interest in Akiza Izinski and married her a few years ago. She studied to be a doctor, so you can consider us a scientific duo."

Dr. Fudo laughed, which took Yusei by surprise. "My son got married! You never cease amaze me, do you, Yusei? A doctor, hmm? That does sound like a great team indeed." Yusei couldn't help but chuckle either.

Dr. Fudo's expression suddenly turned serious again as he looked at the clock sitting on Yusei's desk. "I believe it is time that I return to the 'Other Side'."

"No! Wait, don't leave yet, father!" cried Yusei. "There's much more I want to tell you about!"

"I'm sorry, Yusei, but I must depart for now. Perhaps your friend can call me another time," said Dr. Fudo.

"Alright, I'll make sure to tell him that…" Yusei said sadly.

Dr. Fudo walked closer to his son and hugged him. "Keep up the great work, Yusei. You've become so strong. And remember, I love you." He then kissed Yusei on the forehead and then vanished in a bright purple light.

"Father!" cried Yusei, tears spilling out as he watched his father disappear. The light faded and Kalin stood in his place. He looked extremely tired from having performed the channeling.

"Kalin! Are you ok?!" asked Yusei as he gripped his friend's shoulders to steady him.

"I-I'm fine," gasped Kalin. "How was your chat with your father?"

"I went well. We talked about how the city changed over the years and a little about our friends. I am shocked you were able to summon father," said Yusei. "How did you know you could do that?"

"As I've said before, it was a gift from the Crimson Dragon," replied Kalin. "I need some rest now. Talking to spirits is exhausting."

"Alright, Kalin. I'll leave you be," said Yusei. "Oh, and thank you for everything."

"Anything for a friend," smiled Kalin. Suddenly, Kalin's face turned pale, even paler than normal.

"What's wrong, Kalin? Are you sick?" asked Yusei.

"N-no, I'll be fine," stammered Kalin as he rushed to the bathroom. "I-it's just that, um, my mouth feels funny."

Yusei stared blankly for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter. He gently touched his forehead and felt better now knowing his father would always be watching him from the other side.

The End


End file.
